Loving Relationship
by xXSamie-JaneXx
Summary: A series of oneshots of Ziva and Gibbs. See how their relationship continues to grow, and lead into something more.
1. Sleepy Ziva

**Summary:** A series of one shot of Ziva and Gibbs. See how their relationship continues to grow, and lead into something more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or their characters, though some day I wish I could.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Once Officer David was finished with her report, she took a quick glance at Tony and McGee before smiling to herself. Ziva considered herself lucky that she was able to not become so distracted so easily, it gave her the upper hand when it came to finishing reports. As she continued grabbing her bag and her car keys, she could feel Tony's eyes glued to Ziva. "Is there something wrong Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva asked, addressing him in a professional manor. "Nope, why would there be _Officer _David," Tony snapped back, before continuing his work.

"Fine, I'm going," Ziva stated before heading towards the elevator. "No you are not," Said a familiar husky voice, which could only be one man.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ziva sighed, before turning to face him. "Any why not?" Ziva asked, as she suppressed a yawn. _Great, there goes my weekend, and I was actually that smart to believe that I might get a good night sleep for once,_ Ziva thought. "Because I don't remember telling you that you could leave Officer David," Gibbs said, as he stood before her. "Do I need your permission? My report is done, I have no work to finish, I am going home," Ziva stated before Gibbs invaded her personal space. "Elevator now!" Gibbs Barked.

"No, you can't make me," Ziva snapped, as she headed back towards the bullpen. "Ziva! He isn't messing around!" Tony said, feeling sorry for his partner, "Don't tell me what I already know!" Ziva yelled at Tony, which only made Gibbs angrier. As Gibbs approached Ziva, he gripped her forearm tightly and pulled her towards the elevator, ignoring the shouts of "Let me go!"

When the elevator doors opened, Gibbs forced Ziva inside and immediately flicked the emergency stop switch. "What the hell has gotten into you Ziva!?" Gibbs yelled, causing Ziva to cringe in the darkness. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with Tony's complaints, and now yours? Don't ignore me Ziva, we need to talk about this," Gibbs said, slightly calmer. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to go home," Ziva said, her Mossad training kicking in."Why?"

"Is that really necessary?" Ziva asked, but sighed when Gibbs didn't answer. "I just haven't had a good night sleep lately, is that a crime?" Ziva stated, turning away from his glare. After what seemed like forever, Gibbs spoke.

"Ari?"

Ziva's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze. How could he read her so easily? Gibbs smirked before pulling Ziva into a hug. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Gibbs asked softly, as he felt Ziva trying to pull away, which he allowed. Ziva shrugged her shoulders, as the unshed tears began to fall. _Damn it! How could I miss this!?_ Gibbs thought to himself, as he once again pulled Ziva into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright," Gibbs repeated over and over again, as Ziva let the tears fall. Eventually, Ziva's tears decreased and you could only hear the sobs coming from her. "Ziva, why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked again, as Ziva's head rested against his chest. "I thought I could handle it," Ziva admitted, before pulling away.

"You lost your brother Ziva. Hell, you have lost more people than most people could ever imagine. It is ok to show emotion once in a while," Gibbs stated before turning the elevator back on. "Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said, before they stood there in silence.

"Now if you ever talk to me like that ever again..."

"You're going to kick my butt," Ziva finished, as she chuckled. Gibbs smiled, before hitting the button to the parking lot. "Off you go, goodnight Ziva," Gibbs said, before Ziva left.


	2. Summer Flu

"Gibbs you cannot do this!" Ziva David yelled as Gibbs took the car keys from her hands. "I can and I will, now move it Officer David!" Gibbs barked, as he entered the driver's side of the car. "I do not see what is wrong with the way I drive! In Mossad …"

"You are not in Israeli anymore! You are not Mossad! You work for NCIS, and more importantly you work for me! Not for Mossad! You obey my rules, and what I say. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs yelled, before driving out of the Navy Yard. Sigh mumbled throughout the whole ride to the crime scene but was slightly disappointed that neither Tony, McGee nor Ducky had arrived. _Great, that means I'm stuck listening to Gibbs' orders,_ Ziva thought, as she climbed out of the car.

"What are you waiting for? GET MOVING!" Gibbs ordered, as he began walking towards the dead body. "And what exactly am I meant to do? We have no equipment," Ziva replied icily, before a hand connected with the back of her head. "We work! Walk the perimeter for all I care! Just do something!"

Ziva watched as he boss continued to walk away and kicked a branch in frustration as she walked the perimeter. _What is with him today? Most likely didn't have his caffeine … OUCH!_, Ziva took a deep breath as the blood began to trickle from a cut on her leg. "Stupid stick," Ziva mumbled, before hearing her name called in the distance.

"What now!?" Ziva yelled, as she headed back towards Gibbs. She noticed Gibbs crouched down, but his face showing nothing about anger. "What is your problem?" Gibbs yelled, as he stood in front of Ziva. "There is no problem here Gibbs, you are they one with the problem? Yes," Ziva said, as she crouched down near the body.

"That's it!" Gibbs yelled, as he grabbed Ziva by the forearm and walked towards the car. "What are you doing?" Ziva asked, as she watched him unlock the doors. "You stay there, until I am finished here!" Gibbs ordered, as he locked her inside without bothering to roll the windows down – or turning the heater off.

"HEY!" Ziva yelled as he walked away, but was soon interrupted when two NCIS trucks arrived. "What took you so long?" Gibbs asked Ducky, as he began heading towards the body. "Oh Sorry for the delay Jethro, Mr. Palmer gave me the wrong directions," Ducky said, as Palmer arrived. "Don't ask about them," Palmer added as they left.

"DiNozzo care to explain what took you so long?" Gibbs demanded before he explained, "The van ran out of gas on the way here … where is Zee-vah?" Tony asked, as he couldn't see her. "Never mind that! McGee photos, DiNozzo bag and tag. Now!"

DiNozzo and McGee exchanged strange looks until they both began to crack up laughing at who was in the car. "Looks like Ziva mad the boss man mad," Tony said, as he took the camera off McGee and took a photo. Gibbs slapped them in the back of the head, and they continued to go back to work.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About two hours later, Gibbs arrived back at the car, only to notice the windows where covered with steam. McGee, DiNozzo, Ducky and Palmer had already left, and he slightly began to worry. He forgot about Ziva being in the car, and he also forgot about the heater. As Gibbs quickly found his car keys, he unlocked the door and took a few steps back as the steam and heat left the car.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled, as she was lying on the backseat, sweating like a pig, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Ziva can you hear me?" Gibbs asked softly, as he opened the back doors. When she didn't answer, Gibbs placed a hand on her forehead and gasped.

"About time you let me out," Ziva said weakly, coughing slightly. Gibbs frowned and he felt like slapping himself in the back of the head. "Come on, let's go," Gibbs said, as he turned on the air conditioner. "Turn it off!" Ziva shouted, as she continued to cough violently.

_God damn! She has the flu and it's my entire fault!_ Gibbs thought, as he began driving her to his house, where she will be staying until she was better.

"I am sorry," Ziva said from the backseat, which only made him angrier. The rest of the car trip was in silence, apart from the coughs of a one sick Ziva David.


	3. Summer Flu part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews**

When Gibbs arrived at his house, he gently but swiftly carried Ziva inside; he had felt extremely bad for forgetting about her, and now look at what has happened. _Since when did I ever forget about something as big as this? _Gibbs wondered, as he placed Ziva under the blankets of his bed. Once she was tucked in, Gibbs went searching for more blankets and for some flu medicine.

When he returned, he handed Ziva the tablets and got her a class of water. "Ziva you need to take this, it will help," Gibbs said softly, the sadness clear as crystal in his eyes. Ziva nodded her head and quickly took the medicine; "I do not blame you Gibbs," Ziva said weekly, as she snuggled under the blankets. "You should, I was the moron who left the heater going in the car with you inside it," Gibbs stated before taking the glass of her.

"It was my fault to begin with, I was the one who yelled at you," Ziva said, as she gave a week smile. "I did as well," Gibbs reminded her, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You where frustrated, and DiNozzo and McGee where being like a horses butt today. You had every right to be mad."

"Horses arse," Gibbs immediately corrected, before Ziva's smile widened. Gibbs leaned down towards Ziva and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before heading towards the door. "Sleep now Ziva," Gibbs said, but she was already asleep.

**3 hours later**

Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard someone walking down the basement stairs; "Ziva, what are you doing up?" he asked, as he walked towards her. "I couldn't sleep, but I do feel a bit better," She answered, and she did. She wasn't as pale as before, however her temperature was still up. "Come on, you need to rest," Gibbs ordered, as he helped her into the living room.

"I can take care of myself," Ziva said sternly, as Gibbs helped her onto the couch. "Well yeah Ziva, I know that. But it was my fault to begin with, so I am taking care of you."

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and began preparing tomato soup for Ziva. He remembered when Kelly had the flu and how all she ate was tomato soup; it was pretty funny. "Gibbs?" Ziva called, from where she was sitting. "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked immediately, however he didn't leave the stove. "Could it be possible to have a class of water?" Gibbs chuckled, and quickly poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"Your soup is almost done," He said, as he began looking for a bowl. "Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said, as she left her spot on the couch and kissed him on the cheek. Gibbs rolled his eyes, and placed the soup on the table, "Eat up."

As Ziva ate her soup, Gibbs promised himself that he would never lock any of his agents in his car again. Unless if it was DiNozzo.


End file.
